It Read SILVER
by HokageAkamaru
Summary: Maybe there is someone in this world worth loving, but, aren't all men the same? Aren't all men like him? A story of learning to let go of the past. OneShot KabutoXOC Rated T for Language and some Sexual Content


**I was a bit bored this morning, so I was just browsing around on Quizilla until I came across a Naruto Styled "Seven Minutes in Heaven" The author had the whole plot set out for me. They asked me to pick a color; they didn't have pink... (My favorite) so I decided to pick silver, my second favorite color and I got KABUTO (((O/w/O))) I luffles his sexy nerdness! (Are there any Kabuto fan girls out there? O.o)**

**  
I liked the way she did Kabuto's scene, but she had lots of errors and misspellings. I started editing, but there was so many I just decided to write it over. So I revised it a little bit, and added some of my fluffiness into it. Mushi Ai Yuko (my original character I have created) has joined the party!!**

**But, before the story, a little background knowledge you absolutely **_**MUST**_** know about Mush-Chan!**

**Mushi Ai Yuko is a resident of Otogakure (the sound village). She's fifteen, "well-endowed", has glowing, Hazel eyes that turn golden if she's extremely happy, lengthy brown locks, and has a lashing temper if you wake her up before 6 o' clock. She's also part bunny, and part human. How? It's been a mystery, even to her mother and father.**

**Her parent's and relatives had thought she was a demon because of her peculiar ears, and abandoned her, the streets soon becoming her only home, until an older man stumbled across her, who she soon called her "lover". **

**The poor girl did not know how abusing (physically and emotionally) her lover really was, and ended up leaving him, almost costing Mushi her very life. She ran deep into the forbidden forests.**

**And she later discovered a bunny—no bigger than a bar of soap—that she named Pocky, who warns her whenever Mushi's in danger.**

**She was found by Sasuke—as he was escaping the village to seek out Orochimaru—in a broken state of mind and body. Now she trains with him and Kabuto everyday (Sasuke having very little patience with her). Sasuke secretly calls her "Onee-Chan" when he wants her to desperately do whatever his current "bidding" was (she is older than he, only by five months; of course Sasuke would never admit to that). Mushi also calls Sasuke "Otouto-Chan" only when they're alone or in public, just to embarrass him. They have a brother/sister sort of relationship.**

**Orochimaru and Kabuto (who she has an innocent little crush on) quickly grew fond of her adorable air-headedness… **

**Mushi is a bit of a klutz (the reason why she's still a Genin), which makes her so loveable, but when it comes down to love and relationships, she's as mature as most women. **

**But nightmares of her first love still haunt her, and she won't let just any man steal her heart like **_**he**_** had easily done by just calling her "beautiful", something she thought she was not at the time, and to this present day, still does not.**

**Mushi is also very sweet and compassionate, and can be a bit annoying at times if you're in a rut and you won't tell her what's the matter. Mushi can easily figure out if you're angered or upset about something and she will not rest until you tell her what was up.**

**She prefers to be called "Mush-Chan" (pronounced **_**Moo-sh**_**-Chan), instead of Mushi… **

**Her signature wardrobe consists of a pink corset, adorned with white lace. Fishnets, sound ninja plated gloves, and black, dolly shoes with a puffy white ball on top! **

**So without a further ado, onto my first fanfic! No flames please!! I are very delicate! Suggestions are welcome, though!! x3 (This is also written in second person, sorries if you're not used to that!! Me neither Dx)**

**KK**

_Oh Otouto-Chan (1), you better pray to Kami-sama (2) that this game is worth waking me up at 4 o' clock… or you'll never see the light of day ever again…_

You dragged yourself into the living room where Sasuke, and tons of other sound nin, were gathered around a round table with a hat square in the middle.

You see Sasuke abruptly hop up and shove the hat into your stomach, almost giddy that you have not killed him… but you're plotting it out at the moment.

"Finally, you're awake. Here you go, Mush-Chan! You'll _love_ this game!!"

You violently knocked the hat out of Sasuke's hands and roared at the top of your lungs, "I AM NOT PLAYING YOUR STUPID, LITTLE KISSY GAME, OTOUTO-CHAN! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO WAKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

Sasuke pouted, muttering something under his breath that sounded like, "Don't call me Otouto-Chan in publicity."

He shooed you away from the guys at the round table, whining childishly, "Please, Onee-_chaaan _(3)? Just once?! It'll be _fuuun_!! And guess what? _Kabuto's_ going to be playing with us…" His voice was now low and husky; he purred out your Sensei's name in such an amorous tone. "And I know how much you'd like to" but before he could finish his (most likely perverted) statement, you interrupted, flushing over with red, "OKAY, OKAY! I'LL PLAY!"

Sasuke gave you the most ultimate glomp that you could give a person, descending you to the ground at such a rapid speed it nearly knocked the wind out of you! "Thank you, Onee-Chan! PICK PICK PICK!"

You groaned, trying to reclaim consciousness while Sasuke grinned happily.

_Well, I'm awake now, might as well play this stupid game and get it over with._

With a sigh, you dug deeply into the hat. One piece of paper your fingers brushed across was tightly crumbled together, your natural instinct telling you to select it. You unravel it, Sasuke anxiously awaiting the name of the _color_, in this case, of your closet mate.

"SILVER!" You announce, "Now what?!"

Your younger "brother" whispered gently into your sensitive bunny ears, "Wait in the closet, Onee-Chan…"

You throw him a questioning glare, a This-Better-Be-Good one, and pushed him off of you.

"Remember what I _said_… Otouto-Chan…" "Yeah, whatever, just get in there."

His onyx eyes followed you into the claustrophobic chamber, a warm smile easing onto his lean lips.

_Onee-Chan, Thank Kami-Sama you told me what you've been through… My only wish is to make you happy, just like you've made me… something I thought I'd never be capable of feeling again._

_A Couple Hours Before… _

"_Kabuto-Sensei?" _

_The young medical Nin shifted slightly in his sleep, turning his back to the pupil, not paying the slightest bit of attention to his student. _

_Sasuke impatiently huffed, shaking him lightly out of his peaceful slumber._

_And expertly__without lifting an eyelid __Kabuto ground through his teeth, "WHAT, Sasuke-kun?" _

_Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes. He despised it when he used that tone of voice with him… This was important. Well to him, that is, and hopefully to Sensei as well._

"_Kabuto-Sensei, I'm requesting a favor of you." "Well, I'm most certainly NOT interested—"_

"_It's for Mush-Chan."_

_It was like his Sensei had temporarily become mute. _

_Kabuto then faced his student, violet eyes stretched open to the furthest extent. He was surely awake now._

_He pushed himself up, running his slender fingers through the silvery mass of hair as he simply stared down unto the moonlit sheets._

"_For…for Mush-Chan?" he questioned. _

_Sasuke nodded, confirming. _

_Deep down in his heart, he knew he would do anything for her. The man would go to the very ends of the Earth for this young girl, knowing what she had been through in her childhood and recent past. _

_And a simple favor was the least he could do for her._

"_What? What's the favor?" the medical nin asked with haste in his voice._

_Sasuke brightly smiled, feeling his heart lift in his chest. Finally, Mushi had helped him in dealing with his past; it was time to return the gesture._

_End Flashback_

You approached the closet door, reaching out for the doorknob, but before you could even grasp it, a purple gloved hand blanketed the bronze knob. You notice that hand, you could notice that hand from anywhere, any distance, for you've held it many times.

It was Yakushi Kabuto, and where he appeared from was unknown to you at the moment.

Maybe he came out from another room, most likely the kitchen, you did not see him at the round table full of men. So it was an agreeable assumption.

He opened the closet door gentlemanly, smiling down at you with a shimmer of admiration in his eyes. You looked up at him, feeling a blush creep across your cheeks, murmuring a sincere "Arigatou, Sensei" as he ushered you into the 8x6 foot closet.

As expected from a timid and troubled bunny like you, you cower to the very far end of the closet. Mushi its okay! Sensei doesn't bite!

Kabuto—thinking that your action was "cute"—joined you inside shortly, closing the door behind him and checking you from head to toe with those gentle, indigo orbs.

He sat as far from you as possible, just giving you a little personal space, most likely seeing the tension radiating off of you.

You had just been hit with a realization; you did not expect him to be the one marked "SILVER" onto your crumpled slip of paper, but now that you've given it thought… It was kind of obvious: the breath-taking, nickel-tinted, billowing blanket of hair… a dead giveaway. Who else has such lustrous hair? _He_ did… But _he_ is not important at this moment. It's all about Kabuto now, Mushi! Focus on him!

_What has Otouto-Chan gotten me into?! He knows how vulnerable I am around Sensei! He can't have possibly… _You dwelled on the thought a little bit._ Ooooou, I'm going to kill him!!_

Bashfully, he grinned at you, a teeny blush staining his prominent cheeks. "Hi, Mush-Chan..." he softly whispered, probably trying to soften you up with his charm.

_Sensei has always been so warm-hearted…_

You apprehensively grin back, crossing your arms tightly over your breasts... as if you were trying to protect them. Why would you need to do that, Mushi? Kabuto is nice guy, a good guy! He wouldn't try anything funny with you… Sensei knows better than that. I'm sure he does.

Kabuto's sharp and curious eyes took note of your "defensive" action, lingering there a bit longer than you had hoped to (Did a blush tint those cheeks?), making the atmosphere a bit more discomforting for you.

"Hello," you mewl under your breath. He showcased those pearly-whites once again, your heart swelling up with admiration and love. Oh, you swore whenever he smiled, the heavens opened up, pouring down blessings upon his beauty.

Maybe the pickle that Sasuke had gotten you webbed into was actually a good thing.

Kabuto suddenly began crawling towards you in an animalistic matter (or are you imagining all this?).

Those indigo eyes were leasing you an amorous stare...

His unbound hair cascaded down his shoulders like pure silk… just the way you like it. Mushi, you know you wouldn't want it any other way.

His coral-pink lips slightly parted; for a second you swore you could feel his breath ghost over your neck.

You want those toxic lips; you want to ravish those intoxicating lips for all you're worth…

Which isto you dear, Mushi—not very much…?

You're worth something, Mushi! Don't let _him_ get to you!

Your cheeks flushed over for the umpteenth time, but you quickly regained your composure, "You're not going to kill me, are you Mush-Chan...? I know you hate getting up early in the morning more than anything in the world, but that's just our nature down here in Otogakure…" Kabuto charmingly joked, displaying a heart-melting, innocent expression on his baby face—but surprisingly matured—features.

_Oh Sensei…_

"Heh, you're very funny, Sensei. Look, um, I don't know what Sasuke-kun has set up here," That's a bold-faced lie, Mushi! You know exactly what your sly fox of a brother has planned. "But, I really didn't want to take part in this… he... he_ forced_ me!"

In a way he did, but you know—somewhere in the depths in your heart—that just a mere touch from this man would fulfill all of your unmet needs. But after what _he's_ done, you don't think anyone wants to touch you… _He_ said no one would _ever_ want to look at the likes of you… That's not true, Mushi, that's not true…

That mere warning—or was that a warning at all, dear Mushi?—only made you sound more weak and naked against your Sensei.

Luckily for you, he thought it was simply adorable.

He chuckled in this throat, cautiously shifting a bit closer to you. "Well, Mush-Chan... Last time I heard, this _was_ 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'..."

Your hazel eyes washed over with vivid flames of gold, now just as wide and round as dinner plates.

_Seven Minutes in Heav—could Sensei be so juvenile to play a childish little game like this?! Oh, Otouto-Chan you are so dead! _

You swallowed thickly; surely he could hear the muscles contracting as you did so, because it was rather audible.

Kabuto was now within a two feet radius of you now; you can feel your heart protesting violently against your breasts, forcing you to heave rapidly and quite heavily at that.

Your overloaded mind was figuratively screaming warnings into your ears, ordering you to scram! "Leave!" "Don't do this Mushi!" "He's just like _him_!" "All men are like _him_!" "Don't hurt yourself again!" But you wanted this, for so long you've wanted Kabuto… and miraculously, he felt the same way, or so you presume.

After all, this was a silly little kissing game that teenagers play at parties when their parents are away.

Kabuto is middle aged, though. He would know better, unless he was one of those irresponsible adults that still have not grown into adulthood.

But your Sensei does not give off those vibes to you Mushi…

He's kind, generous, loving, responsible… _all_ the things a man should acquire.

"I-I know, Sensei, but… This game is, is just a… _game_. And… and if we go through with _this_, I-I don't want… _this…_ to be a one time thing…"

You're toppling over your words, Mushi. You're huddled into the wall, desperately wanting to become invisible. You do, don't you? You can easily tell he can see right through you, Mushi. _He_ said you've always been so transparent… Maybe that's why _he_ took full advantage of you on so many occasions.

And speaking of _him_…

Oh, how _he_ and Kabuto looked _identical_.

The same sterling, rippling hair, the angelic pearly whites that had fooled you time and time again, the safe and promising glint in those violet eyes leaving your heart a simmering puddle of goo.

God, these affects that he's having on you… he could possibly be _his_ long lost twin.

Hopefully, Kabuto was the better counterpart.

It nearly frightened you out of your wits as you saw that recognizable glint twinkle in those famished eyes.

You're so submerged into the wall that you can't possible be any closer.

_No… No, Aisaika (4), I've been nothing but faithful to you…! I swear I have!_

…_Flash Back_

"_YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SLUT!" he spat at you, putting extra emphasis at that last degrading word._

_You solely stand there, taking in the verbal abuse. Actually believe you were all the heart-breaking things he labeled you with. _

_You're not a slut, Mushi... You're not a whore... _

_You know that... _

_You're a beautiful, hard-working, teenage wife that tries her best to satisfy her husband._

_But why is it so hard to please him? What are you flawing in? What are you lacking? _

"_AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU! I TOOK YOU IN, I NURSED YOU, I MADE LOVE TO YOUR SORRY ASS! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I DID ALL OF THAT, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! YOU'RE FUCKING WORTHLESS! NO ONE IN HELL IS EVER GOING TO WANT YOU! SHIT, YOU CAN'T EVEN FUCK ME RIGHT! WHO WANTS A WOMAN WHO CAN'T FUCK?!"_

'_I wouldn't,' you internally comment, 'Is that what I've been doing so wrong? The way I make love to him?'_

_You blankly stared down at the now chilled food splattered decoratively about the white tiled floor, painfully receiving the lecture from your so called, "lover."  
_

"_Sorry for intruding, Aisaika, but I try my best—"_

_You're yanked to your feet by the rags of your dress—or is that a bed sheet, Mushi?—bringing you both were face to face, the angry breath forcing you to bat your eyelids. _

_Maybe voicing your thoughts wasn't such a wise idea._

"_DID I ASK FOR YOUR DAMN OPINION?!"_

_You're stunned, Mushi. You do not know what to say, let alone do. Should you say anything? And—dear, precious Mushi—I wouldn't dare lye a finger on him if I valued my life. _

_A white hot punch was delivered to your face (Ouch! That must've hurt, Mushi!). But you have grown used to these, for he did it about four times a day, in the same, signature spot._

"_I BELIEVE I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"_

_You stumbled to the ground, as low to the floor as possible, bowing in respect. Spluttering a hint of blood this time, you feebly replied back with a shake in your voice, "No, You did not ask for my opinion, Aisaika. I shall never speak a word without your permission. I am worthless, and unworthy of your undying love for me. I shall be punished by having no dinner for not gratifying your actions towards me. You are truly correct: no one will ever want me, and therefore I should and shall be thankful to have you… I do not ask for forgiveness, for I do not deserve it. Aisaika, May I prepare you another meal?"_

_A devilish grin adored his features. You rarely saw him smile… Even if it had scarcely any affection in it at all, _

_You missed that smile… _

_You treasure each one that he makes._

_That was the man you fell in love with… The very one. The one who rescued you from that abusing home, from your fierce relatives, the one who you willingly gave up your innocence to… but, when did he change, Mushi? Did you do something to cause all this?_

_When was he replaced by this abusive, administrative demon of a lover?_

"_Get to it." He firmly ordered in absolute, "And afterwards, get the hell out of my sight. I don't want to see you at all this evening. And don't even think about sleeping in my bed tonight. Where you sleep…? I could care less if you sleep outside."_

_You wait for the confirming end of his sentence before you even dare to part your lips._

"_Will that be all, Aisaika?"_

"…_Yes."  
_

"_Thank You, Aisaika."_

_End Flashback…_

No… No, No, No! Memories of _him_ don't need to be on your mind right now! _He's_ tampering with your train of thought!

Can't you see Sensei treating you better, Mushi? Sensei can treat you _way_ better than_ he_ did… How? Because Sensei is different, Mushi!!

Sensei cares about you!

He wiped away your endless waterfall of tears as you cried through numerous, moonlit nights. He gave you words of wisdom and sweet peace. And what did your "compassionate" Aisaika do to you in those much-needed intimacy moments? Hit you and command you to go back to sleep with his venomous, uncaring tone.

"Mush-Chan," he lovingly whispered into your sensitive bunny appendages—when did he get so close?—the moistness from his breath and how serene your name escaped his lustful lips sent chilling shivers down your stiffened spine…the good type of chilling.

The chilling grew as he unexpectedly slithered a strong arm across the small of your back... pulling you closer to him as he stood you up on your knees. It would be awkward if he did this while standing up, the fact that Kabuto was approximately four heads taller than you, the age difference over five years, but you didn't care at that moment... He was holding you...

Holding you as if you were something of _value_ to him…

Holding you precisely like _he_ used to, except Kabuto provided more warmth, more comfort… More _love…_

"I know what you've been through… Sasuke-kun told me everything—" "Sensei that's only _half_! I… I didn't—I _couldn't_ tell Sasuke-kun the entire story… I-I swore to_ him_ I wouldn't tell anyone what _he's_ done to me; authorities would search for _him_ and send _him_ to jail! _He_ told me _he'd_ come after me and kill me if I ever spilled—!"

All of a sudden, your Sensei tightly embraced you wholly, making sure that he had every ounce of your body flushed against him as securely as possible. Isn't he warm, Mushi? Doesn't he make you want to just melt at an instant?

"As long as I live—as long as I have breath in my body—no one will _ever_ put their hands on you. _Ever_."

Yes, this was the touch you've been craving for…

Those words… that promise, his possessive attitude around you.

I say he loves you, Mushi. I say he really cares about you.

_Please, don't be lying to me Sensei…_

"But, Sensei! You do not know_ him_ like I do! _He_ will kill you! _He_ will not stop until _he_ fulfills _his_ goal. I-I barely escaped _his_ grasp!"

You cannot take this kind of pressure. Wait… pressure? Where is pressure coming from, Mushi? Sensei's not making you say this… You shyly hid your face into his chest, constricting your arms about his nicely framed body.

But just before you could get a good accessible grip on him, he tore you out of the embrace, shaking you slightly with his hands clamped dangerously onto your shoulders.

"Mushi! I will not let _him_—or anybody else—harm you! Do you understand that?!"

A moment of uncomfortable silence fell thickly onto you both…

With alarming tears swimming in your sockets, you blankly stare back into the sympathetic, amethyst eyes.

Why aren't you saying anything, Mushi? You should say, "Yes, I understand." It's as simple as that!

Say something, Mushi! _Say something! _

One of the stubborn tears that you so desperately tried to hold in cascaded down your cheek.

You just as quickly hung your head in shame. Poor Mushi…

He sweetly and gingerly craned your head up to meet his intimidating, beautiful face. "Mushi? Mushi, why are you crying?" he softly inquired with that tantalizing, coaxing voice, "I didn't—! I didn't mean to yell at you, Mush-Chan… I'm sorry… I just…"

"Sensei… I've never had anything like _this_… I've never—_he_ never gave me love. _He_ never gave me security… I was just… I'm so weak… _he's_ right. _He's _always been right about me! I'm not good at sparring; I can't make a decent shadow clone… Hell, I couldn't even make love to _him_ the way _he_ wanted it! Sensei, why am I so worthless?!"

You tried your hardest not to cry, but the disobedient tears had a mind of their own and slipped out of the desperate hold of your eye slits, descending down your cheeks without the slightest warning.

_Look at me! I'm crying in front of Sensei…! How more frail can I become?_

You want to look away. You think you're not worthy of looking someone that's so beautiful… so unblemished, eye-to-eye… you're both simply not equals.

Oh, what's this? Aw, look, Mushi…! Sensei's wiping away your tears. It's okay to cry in front of him! _He _would say that you were feeble… _he_ didn't care if you cried out your very eyes! And what pretty eyes you have, Mush-Chan!

_This_… _this_ shows you that Kabuto cares. He's worried about you, Mushi! Don't you see that? _Can_ you see that?

_**  
**_"Mush-Chan, It angers me to hear such things. I'm sorry that your first love was wasted on such an unaffectionate, _sorry_ excuse for man. You're not weak. You're not, sweetheart! ("Sweetheart"?!) You ran away from an abusive man that almost cost you your life! That's showing strength to me. Don't let what people say get to you, Mush-Chan. Sure you're not an expert at sparring, but your genjutsu is flawless! Your shadow clones aren't the best… but at least you put up the effort! I don't expect perfection from you; no one in this world is perfect… And, Mushi, you're just a baby. You shouldn't have been married to _him_ in the first place, let alone… having _sex_ with someone like _him_…"

Kabuto hesitated for a mere second. You noted at the very mention of sex, a tiny blush hinted your Sensei's naturally rosy cheeks. Isn't he just the cutest when he blushes, Mushi?

"Mush-Chan, if you can, I want you to tell me every little thing this—excuse my vulgar language, but—_son of a_ _bitch_ has done to you. That is… if you can! If you can't, then, don't stress over it… I just want to understand where you're coming from better, that's all…"

You don't have to do it, Mushi. You really don't have to tell him.

But his voice… His influencing voice, assuring you that it's _okay_; it _is_ okay to tell someone, _he_ can't do anything to you anymore, Mushi… Let go of that power that he has over you! _He_ has no more power over you now!

You summon up your courage, using it to explain every little detail as vividly and sharply as if the events just happened hours ago. You can see the anger boil in his eyes and you inwardly hope you'll never see that hate-filled expression; they truly disgraced his godly features…

He gave off the aspect as if he were going to break away from you, seek out your previous love that so wrongly damaged you, and murder him… bloody murder, at that. But he remained by your side, absorbing the entire story with a bit of a struggle… it must've been very hard on him to hear the stories of you being inhumanly mistreated.

With his meek thumb, he swept away all the leaking tears, forcing himself to listen to all of the mentions of your untimely beatings, restless nights of heartache, and painful sessions of nonconsensual sex… giving you his faithful undivided attention.

Your speech gradually drew to a close; Kabuto displaying a look of relief.

He nearly looked like he would explode if he had to sit through a few minutes more of it!

"Oh, Mush-Chan... That—oh that story—it all but made me go ballistic! You know—if you think about it—all those times _he_ called you hideous, atrocious, _whorish_… Not once did _he_ call you beautiful… And… you are beautiful, Mushi. Very beautiful… I just thought you—er—everyone should hear that every now and then…"

A heavy blush bled through his cheeks with ease. You knew he meant to call you—and only you—beautiful, dear Mushi! But he _still_ did, didn't he?!

_Did… did Sensei just call me, beautiful…?_

Poor Mushi, you don't even know what the word "beautiful" means! It's not even in your vocabulary! You've heard it from somewhere… be thankful that you've heard it at all! It would be like Sensei was speaking French to you, or some other foreign language that you had not the slightest clue on what was being said.

But he called you beautiful, nonetheless!

You bury your giddy smile into his toasty chest again, letting the warmth of his embrace envelope you whole. "I'm not beautiful, Sensei…" you whisper purposively to yourself, but Kabuto must've picked it up anyhow.

You only said that to make him repeat it again, Mushi! You sly little bunny, you! But after all you've been through, you deserve to hear it. You deserve to hear it the very moment you wake, every day at the top of each hour, right before you shift into another dreamless sleep; just to sum it all up, as many times as you possibly can tell someone they're the most beautiful thing that has ever grazed upon this sinful Earth.

Kabuto lowered his head, so that his lips lightly made contact with the tip of your ear. This sudden action set off sensual tremors all about your body.

These feelings are so alien to you; your body has no idea how to react to all of his intimate touches and funny, heart-felt words and… and…

He began whispering into your ear, "Mush-Chan… Take my word for it, you _are_ beautiful… I'm sure that _he_ has embedded your mind with such… such undeserving words for a _very_ young woman like you, but I'm assuring you… You're so… so very beautiful and… I think… Mush-Chan I… I think…"

Your stammering Sensei then lifted your chin with his thumb, gently sweeping back and forth against the skin there.

He looked sincerely into your radiant, honeyed eyes.

Mushi, you can easily tell he was trying to pick out the right words to say to you… even though there were only three correct ones that would suit you just as divine. You haven't heard those words for so very long…

At times while you lay awake in bed at night, you determine if you should ever hear those words, if you're worthy of hearing those three, splendid words…

_He_ told you you'd never be good enough to have those words bestowed upon someone like yourself. Maybe he was right, you wonder? Does Kabuto deserve someone better? Someone more stable with less personal issues that he doesn't have to deal with? It would make life easier on them both… Just because you were in low spirits doesn't mean that you drag your lover down with you! He deserves so much better, you assume, little Mushi; he deserves _that someone_… so much better.

"No… no Sensei… I can't—don't say it! Please, you're making a mistake—" you dig your head into his chest, ashamed and overwhelmed to look at him in the eyes. His chest is becoming a protective shell for you, huh Mushi? Like what a turtle uses as the ultimate defense when he's in grave danger.

"No, you need to hear this, love! (Now it's "_love_"!) You, out of all people, should hear this…"

He forced you out of your safe haven just by the swift, gentle touch of his hand lifting your face. Your eyes met his…Oh Mushi! Don't those eyes just make you weak in the knees?

Your tears spill over as you blinked, Kabuto again sweeping them away ever so lightly.

Despite what you say, it seems that nothing will stop Kabuto from bringing those three, colossal words across you…

He inched closer to your face, or was it your lips, Mushi? Surely he wouldn't say the words and… and think about _kissing_ you?! Oh this is _way_ too much for you to take in, dear!

"Mush-Chan… I think I'm falling helplessly in love with you."

And before you could even squeeze another word in, your Sensei's thin, strawberry-pink lips planted a firm, wet kiss upon your very own.

_Oh, Oh my…_

Fortunately, you were propped up on your knees, in any other position they would have given out right then and there.

You didn't expect for a mere kiss to have this sort of effect on you. _He_ used kissed you all the time… but your once faithful love for _him_ gradually faded away and _his_ kisses were just mere contact with _his_ rough, chapped lips.

But these lips, these lips where moist… soft… gentle and careful; not forcing you to do anything that you did not feel at all comfortable with.

And then something hit you, something that you knew and were aware of for quite some time, but you did not know what "love" clearly was. Every time Kabuto passed by you flashing that gorgeous smile, your heart leaped with joy… cheeks blushing with red velvet. Whenever you had gotten scared during a life-threatening mission, who would hold your hand and vow to protect you from all enemies? Why, none other than Kabuto! He was always there for you then, and he's obviously here for you now… And that's why

You _loved_ Kabuto…

It was a short kiss that left you breathless—not to mention thirsting for more—and most definitely blushing bright crimson.

You still had your eyes were still gently glued shut, savoring the feel of his lips pressed against your very own, while your Sensei's delicate eyes traveled swiftly across every square inch of your face, as if trying to evaluate what you were feeling at that moment… which was nothing but pure bliss.

_That was… Oh Kami-Sama. _

And what a wonderful sensation it was.

"I…I haven't had anything like _that_… that felt as good as _this_… in a _very_ long time…" you confessed, breathing excessively. You were better aloof of words. "You definitely deserve it, Mush-Chan."

As your eyes finally began to blossom open once more, they were reduced back into tight, narrow slits when your Sensei gingerly shoved you into the nearest wall—grabbing your wrists and pinning them to opposite sides of your head—attacking your lips with a more _aggressive_ strength, greedily sucking the much needed air out of your lungs. You're used to this sort of dominance, and secretly, you loved the way Kabuto handled you… _restrained _you… just like _he_ used to, and you've grown accustomed to it.

Who knew Sensei was so dominate? And is it safe to say that you are a bit of a masochist, Mushi?

Surely seven minutes had been up… you praise Sasuke for allowing a little more _extra_ time with Kabuto… he probably had an idea of what was going on inside of the very steamy compartment.

This new and enhanced demanding kiss stirred your once dormant erotic nerves. You earnestly kissed Kabuto back with a noticeable smile, releasing the hold he had on your wrists and coiling your arms about his shoulders, running your fingers through his loose strands silky hair.

"Mm—" a small moan freed itself from the confines of your mouth. How embarrassing! But your Sensei was doing a rather fantastic job, and he ought to know… Kabuto took full advantage of your parted lips, running the cold tip of his tongue across your bottom lip as his hands roughly caressed your waist…

"_Oh_."

Well aren't you somewhat _vocal_, Mush-Chan?!

You simultaneously accepted his request, eagerly tearing your lips apart and letting your own tongue slip into his sweet, moist domain, mapping out every inch and crevasse of your—hopefully—new found lover.

He filled your mouth to capacity with his curious tongue, tasting and relishing the feel of your very own scraping against his, surprised at how skilled you were.

Well, you did have a husband who taught you the correct way to french—unwillingly, I presume. But the skill came in handy!

Somehow, you two had made it to the floor, frenching feverishly and squirming about like two play-fighting cubs wanting nothing but to out shine the other… and as of now you clearly were the more dominate one, dear Mushi. Evidently, things were getting out of hand. It was like you swapped places with an opposite, hidden persona of yours… you certainly were not the shy, conservative Mushi anymore.

Suddenly, your Sensei's ever-so-gentle hand slithered up your exposed thigh, slipping under the hem of your flimsy, silken night gown… his fingers tickling your skin. Now _this_ is when what you were wearing became somewhat relevant.

"Mmmpfh—No…" you broke the sensuous kiss (you'll soon regret that later, Mushi), eyes clamped shut.

Kabuto swiftly removed his hand from your leg as if he were burnt, simply staring at you with concern, bewilderment, and love in his eyes.

Why did you make him stop?! Isn't this what you wanted, Mushi?

Someone who actually gave a damn about you? Someone who loved you unconditionally?

"What's the matter, love?" Kabuto sweetly questioned, gingerly running a hand through the loose strands of hair that escaped from behind your ear, "Was it something I did…?"

All you could do was stare back into those fair eyes, panting ridiculously as you come back to your senses, and attempting to find out what the _hell_ had just happened.

…_Flash Back_

_I can't—I'm not ready yet…_

"_C'mon, baby… Don't be shy…" His eyes were committed; his voice very persuading… _

"_I won't hurt you… you won't feel a thing, I promise…" _

_A smile eases onto your lips… This was an exciting moment for the both of you… but… at the same time your gut feeling protested. Were you really prepared for this… emotionally?_

_And additionally, you were debating with your natural instinct. _

_You just married him a couple of weeks ago, Mushi! Not only were you under-aged, but way too young to have sex! But you want to give him all of you, after all, he saved you from and abusive home… abusive family… you should thank him in the most powerful way a young girl like you can… but… something deep inside of you was telling you—convincing you—that you were not ready. Should you inform him of this? What would he do? What will he say? It's always better to tell the truth than lie, dear Mush-Chan. Tell him… tell him you're not ready for this…_

"_Aisaika… I'm scared...! I—I don't think I'm ready for this yet…"_

_Your husband wore a playful scowl… one that easily said with no effort at all, "Get your ass in this bed, RIGHT NOW."_

_So much for telling the truth…_

_You obey the silent command, cuddling up to your Aisaika, and kissing his slightly chapped lips. Regardless of how you feel, your sole purpose was to please your Aisaika… despite your fears. _

"_Say it." he ground out in a sexy, under-toned matter in your ear as he nipped and suckled at the tip._

_You knew exactly what he was requesting._

"_I love you and only you, Aisaika… you're all the man I will ever need. I need no other, for only you can fulfill my every desire." _

_He deserted your ear for one moment only to smile at you… one of the most loveliest ones that you've ever witnessed. Your lover cupped your cheek, bringing you into a feather-light kiss. What has come over your husband all of a sudden? He has not beaten you at all today… he hasn't cursed at you, harmed you in anyway possible… _

_With his magenta eyes, he stared at you, finally recognizing your natural and rare beauty. _

"_You know I love you… right?" he spoke ever so smoothly. You wished he spoke like this often. _

"…_Yes."_

"_Good. Honestly, Mushi… I don't know what I'd do without you." _

_Your heart swelled… "I love you, Aisaika…" But you did not stop there. You wanted him to know how his physical and emotion abuse was taking it's toll on you. Better now then never, while he's in rare form._

"_What you're doing to me is hurting me… Aisaika, I'm sometimes scared of you. I don't like it when you yell and break things, I don't like it when you hit me, I don't like it when you call me bad names... It hurts, Aisaika… it hurts so much…! I love you, and I want you to change… please change, for me?"_

_He couldn't meet your eyes as you orally disapproved of his actions towards you… maybe because all of those things that you listed were true. He knew what he was doing, he knew he was hurting you, he knew it wasn't right… even he wanted to stop, but he couldn't bring himself to it. _

_Your husband stroked your cheek, mustering up some courage to look into your innocent pupils. _

"_I know, Mushi… and I'm… I'm sorry. But I'm getting better… I promise I'll get better, babe."_

_You smile, praying with your whole heart that he actually considers transforming his harmful ways._

_After that fantastic night, the following days were nothing but hell for you… _

_End Flashback…_

"I-I'm sorry, Sensei—" Sasuke bust through the door without warning, nearly frightening the ghost out of you both.

"Alright you two birdies! It's been at least twenty minutes now! Give some of the other guys a shot at love!"

Your brother had the door so wide open, you saw the whites of every eye of each man that sat neighboring the table. Bottles of wine littered the floor as well... They were definitely all thoroughly drunk.

Every single soul rooted Kabuto's name and also something along the lines of, "Finally, Kabuto's gettin' _laid_!" But you cannot tell, young Mushi. You're embarrassed at the fact that your comrade—and all the other important sound nin in Otogakure—just caught you in the act with Orochimaru's right hand man in a very frisky position.

Surely they'll _never_ live this occasion down for as long as you both shall live.

"Otouto-Chan…!" you lightly squeal wanting to chuck something across that square forehead of his.

"Um, Sasuke-kun? Can we just have… five more minutes…? I promise we won't be too long." Kabuto calmly requested, looking at his pupil from an uncomfortable angle on the floor. Sasuke simply giggled, turning around to face the men, "Hey, guys! Did you hear that?! They want _five more minutes_!"

The announcement aroused more rooting from the peanut gallery, Sasuke grating on your last bundle of nerves. "Alright! But _only_ _five_! You two can finish this up later on today _if _you know what I mean—" "OTOUTO-CHAN! _GET OUT_!"

That last "suggestion" pushed you to your limit… you to grasp the nearest object and hurl it at your brother—turned out to be an umbrella—hoping to stab him in the eye, or the stomach… you didn't care! As long as his troublesome being left you and your Sensei in peace.

Sasuke secretly winked at you both before swiftly slamming the closet door; there was more rooting and cheering.

"Heh… Well, _that_ was utterly disturbing…" Kabuto commented, the blush on his cheeks still glowing brightly, "Our fellow sound nin will never leave us be after this…"

You shyly giggle, nuzzling deep into his warm chest. "Yeah… I'll bet... Sensei?"

"Mm?"

You were beginning to get a bit sleepy. It took the last of your strength to thrust that umbrella at Sasuke… And the same effect began to manifest itself on Kabuto. Maybe he wasn't a night owl after all.

You wish malicious thoughts upon your brother; you wanted to spend more time with your—wait—does all _this_ mean you two are possibly _lovers_? A _couple_? An _item_?

It's now becoming a struggle to keep your eyes open. "Do you love me?" you mumble, absentmindedly playing with some of the errant strands of silver hair.

"Yes."

"Well, I love you, too."

"Really?"

"Yep."

There was temporary silence.

"Mush-Chan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Sensei, call me Kabuto."

"Alright, _Kabuto_. Like that?"

"Yes, _Koi-Chan (5_). Just like that."

_Koi_? _Koi_?! Did… did Kabuto just call you _Koi-Chan_?! I believe he did! That's proof that he has claimed you as his… his _lover_.

You fight the sleep that's so eagerly trying to claim you to look upon your new lover's face… "Koi-Chan…? Did you just call me Koi-Chan, Kabuto?"

He nodded, his eyes shut with a wide, genuine smile gracing his lips. "Yes, I believe I did."

What's this? You say you feel an aching sensation in your heart, dear Mushi? Well, I assume that only one thing can be responsible for this feel-good sensation… obviously you're in _love_.

Yes! Yes, that was exactly it!

You're so in love that you don't know what to do with yourself! Your heart's getting ready to explode and share this incredible feeling with the entire world! Even to that no good ex-husband of yours! Only to rub it in his face that you've found someone who really knows the meaning of love.

Who doesn't call you names, but calls you those of beauty…

Who doesn't throw punches at you, but touches and caresses you ever so passionately…

Who doesn't swear and yell disgusting things, but instead gives you words of wisdom and also uses his lips as an instrument to grant you mind-bobbling kisses… kisses so powerful that'll make _all_ ten toes curl, your eyelids flicker into submission and churn your body into a mere pool of bubbling gelatin.

But… one question of yours was left unanswered. Does he care about the age difference? _He_ didn't seem to care… another reason why _he _took advantage over you. You were young… inferior, submissive, inexperienced… You wouldn't _dare_ pick a fight with someone twice your size and weight.

"Kabuto?"

"Yes, Koi-Chan?" You get woozy when he calls you that, don't you Mushi?

"You don't…" Eyes met, "You don't care if I'm…I'm—" "Fifteen?"

How did he know?! Well, you've always been easy to read, not that it's bad or anything…

"Yeah."

"Nope. I love you. Love is love, sweetheart. No matter what age. And plus, you're _more of a woman_ than you are a little girl…" Kabuto beamed as he purred, causing you to hide your glowing blush and giddy smile.

"Don't hide your smile… it's adorable." "No it's not—" "Yes it is, love! I love seeing your smile… I love seeing you _happy_."

You're getting drunk off his words, or are you just sleepy?

You peck his lips once more, "Love you, Koibito-Chan."

"Love you too, Koi-Chan."

That was it, you both failed to fend off the overwhelming urge any longer.

With your head propped upon his chest, and his possessive arms captive about your mid-section… you two were pleasingly swept into the wonders dreamland, this being the most peaceful sleep that you've had in ages, Mushi. Oh, how you two look so peaceful lying like that together!

He'll protect you from anything now with those arms, nothing will ever hurt you. As long as he's still here, not one soul will _ever_ wreak havoc in your life. And by the looks of things, I'm sure of it!

"Alright, my little love ones! Five minutes are up—!"

Sasuke silenced his words, taking note of the vulnerable condition you and your lover were currently in. A warming smile etched itself onto his lips… _Onee-Chan… I take it that all went well?_

The drunken spectators hooted and hollered, clinking bottles and whatnot… Just brewing up a ruckus.

"Guys! Ssh!" Sasuke ordered, and to his amazement the men shut their traps. Well, all but a handful. "What, Sasuke-kun? What're they doing?!" "Yes! Please, tell us!"

Your caring brother did not reply the requests, instead he bent forward, descending upon you, giving you a feather-light kiss across your cheek. No matter how delicate he kissed you, you'd feel it, acknowledging him by squirming a bit against your Koi with an observable smile.

Sasuke saw that smile… that beautiful, illuminating smile. It made him smile as he fussed with a couple of strands of your hair, being extremely cautious of not drifting you out of your slumber.

_Onee-Chan, In a way, I'm so glad that that man has torn you into pieces… I'm glad that he called you so many names and hit you numerous times… and I'm ecstatic that you ran away from such an unloving person. Because if you and he had never met, I would have never found you in that forest, I would have never discovered happiness again, and, most importantly, you would have never found Kabuto-Sensei—you would have never found love…_

_But you have, and it's a hell of a good feeling when you do something for someone… for someone you love…_

_And Onee-Chan, Aishiteru _(6).

**Whew! There we go! My first fanfic! . And If it's that obvious, I rushed the ending a bit… Gomen Nasai! bow I've been working on this story for quite a while, and it gets kind of frustrating! **

**It might have gotten a bit annoying when i italisized "He" alot. I was referring to Mushi's Aisaika... I currently do not have a name for him.**

**Spring Break is waning, and school is rearing its ugly head again. **

**Ehem, onto the Japanese Vocabulary!**

**Otouto-Chan: Younger Brother**

**Kami-Sama: God**

**Onee-Chan: Older Sister**

**Aisaika: devoted husband (In this case, Mushi was forced to call him by this pet name. And as you can tell in the story, there was nothing "devoted" about him.)**

**Koi-Chan: Lover. "Koi" is short for "Koibito" which means "lover." I wasn't quite sure if they use Koi as a suffix at the end of a name… I researched and researched and all I could find was Koi-Chan **

**Aishiteru: "I Love You."**

**Please review! Arigatou! **

**KK**


End file.
